Mother Moonlight
by DipperTheSnakePerson
Summary: Princess Luna finds herself overshadowed by the sun..but it will get better right? She can take a few days of being ignored..Only these days turn to weeks,then months,and now a year. Something dark is clawing at the back of her mind. A night time fly to clear her head ends up with a surprise, now shes taking care of a little bat pony foal! And they could be what each other need.
1. Dusk

The only light on the balcony was the soft blue glow from her horn as Princess of the night, Luna, slowly and gently lowered the moon behind the peaks of the distant mountains with a small smile on her muzzle. She enjoyed the way the moonlight gave the hills some life, not too bright but enough to be pleasant on the eyes. The tower giving her an amazing view, one she often wished to share. Celestia was on the other side of the palace, raising the sun at that moment, and that's where all the ponies were. Guards, maids, and servants all took a small break to watch in awe as the alicorn raised the sun...yet they never came to watch Luna lower or raise the moon. She had requested once...only to be told they were far too busy….recently she had demanded it but the ponies had stood beside her shaking in fear from the royal canterlot voice, and so she dismissed them in guilt.

She gave a small sigh as the last of night creeped away to make way for the day. Now is the time when ponies would start to walk and talk, do their shopping and go to school, all while she would be resting to take over for the next night. Celestia often told her how envious she was. How all the tough duties were during the day, how she avoided civil wars weekly, dealt with foreign ambassadors, dealt with titles and festivals, and the like. None of that happened during the nightly hours yet Luna often wished they did, just wishing for something to happen to show the ponies she was important. She was equal to her sister. Why wasn't she able to show it?

With a quick turn she walked back into her blue and silver coloured room and crawled into her bed, resting her head on her front hooves as her night sky mane slowly moved on its own. She would fall asleep, wake up and raise the moon, and be the only one to enjoy it and the twinkling stars. Just like every other night before. This was the pattern of things and she could see no way of changing it now. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

She woke up to the knocking on her door, rubbing her eyes and putting the crown back on her head she cleared her voice and loudly called out.

"Thou disturbs my slumber, what purpose brings thou to these chambers?"

A small maid poked her head in, she was shaking slightly and gulped. She gave a quick curtsy before speaking up in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"Y-You have slept in P-Princess...the moon needs to rise…"

She looked out at the balcony and nodded, getting up. She looked at the maid and forced a smile despite knowing the answer to her question already.

"Does thou wish to watch the moon rise?"

She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry but I need to rest to get ready for cleaning the guest ward tomorrow to prepare for the ambassadors from Saddle Arabia..s-sorry princess.."

"Tis fine my loyal subject…" she turned away as the maid trotted off, instead heading to the balcony to do her task of casting nighttime upon the land. As much as she felt under appreciated she loved raising the moon, it caused a wave of energy to wash over her, the constellations in her mane to brighten even slightly, and her eyes to glow like fireflies. Flying into the air and going higher and higher to match the moon, the stars and constellations on her mane and tail started to glow and once she was high enough she did a small spin causing a ripple of light to spin out from her body.

Landing back on the floor she looked up as the light wave reached the dark sky, and soon the stars started to make themselves known. She could see the big dipper, Aquarius or better known as 'the pony with the water jug', and the ursa major…

Speaking of ursa majors she had better go and scout for any beasts of the night willing to attack the sleeping ponies. Timberwolves, vamp ponies, werewolves, and the like. She help a lot of them in distaste as they made ponies dislike the night more than they already did. Stretching her wings she stepped off the balcony and started to glide through the forest, only flapping once in awhile to stay airborne. She would patrol the forests border, make sure that no critters decided to step out of line. They hardly ever did, and would turn tail when seeing her meaning she had plenty of free time. She slowly landed by the river and laid down, tucking her legs under her body. Local fireflies flew about, ignoring the princess as they lived their normal lives. She raised her front right hoof and watched as a few landed on it. How could ponies not enjoy this beauty? It wasn't far at all! All one had to do was step outside their door!

Luna narrowed her eyes and gave a small snort. Were they not capable of such a thing? Were they terrified that the mere sight of the moon would cause them to drop dead? That the oh so scary princess of night would whisk them away to horrors unimaginable? She shook the bugs off her hoof and stood up, pacing. It wasn't fair! The more she paced the angrier she got, tail lashing out behind her, ears pinned flat against her head, and lips pulled back into a snarl. It reached the point where she stomped at the ground and cried out in her canterlot voice.

"TIS NOT FAIR!"

And there was a sound, a response so quiet she nearly missed it.

A whimper.

She stopped dead, ears perking towards where she could have sworn she heard the sound. She sniffed the air and slowly made her way towards a pair of bushes by the riverbed. She smelled...apples?

She used her magic to slowly moved the branches aside and had to do a double take on what she saw.

Hiding in the bushes was a tiny little foal. She looked soaked to the bone, her pink mane and tail clung to her body. Her light yellow fur did little to provide warmth as Luna could see she was shivering. She crouched down and used a wing to cover her face and Luna saw that instead of the normal feathered wings of a pegasus there were in fact, bat wings….bat wings.

Bat ponies were thought to be extinct! Luna had tried to stop it best she could but there was little to be done. The fear of vamp ponies caused many to turn on the bat winged equines. Though bat ponies and vamp ponies both had bat wings and prefered the night that was where the similarities ended. But alas many thought better safe than sorry and hunted them down to only a few. To make matters worse was the fact the bat wings were a recessive gene that hardly ever showed due to the issue it had to contend with earth, pegasus, and unicorn genes. No...Luna could have sworn she saw the last of the bat ponies much to her dismay yet here one was, looking utterly terrified.

This foal didn't have the ghostly white fur of a vamp pony, crossing out that possibility. Beside the filly was a half eaten apple, further indicating she did not feast on the blood of innocence. Luna took deep breathes and let out the quiet voice she used in the dreams of sleeping foals.

"Why does thou hide? I shall not harm a fur on thines body."

The only response she got was a whimper.

"Where art thou parents? Family?" Still nothing.

Luna got up and looked around the scene for any clue of the location of the filly's caretakers. Judging by the fact she was yet it could be assumed she had either crossed the river or been washed down here. She slowly looked across the river and shook her head, there were caverns that way, no way she could have crossed that at her age.

She looked up river, deciding that was her best bet. She went back to the bushes and tried to usher the child out. After talking and promises did nothing she used her magic to pull the apple closer, the foal let out a whine and tried to stop her via wrapping her wings around the fruit. When that failed her yellow bat like ears dropped. Luna looked at the apple and slowly used her magic to make a small cut on the non eaten side, making some of the juice leak out. The foal's nose twitched and she slowly got up, Luna gave a smile feeling proud that she managed to get this far. She slowly backed up, taking the apple with her. The foal went to follow but stopped at the bushes edge, torn between the meal and the security of the shade. After a minute of internal struggle she slowly and cautiously went up to the fruit, not moving her eyes off of the princess. Luna lowered the apple so the yellow pony could dig in.

"What is thous name?"

The filly paused and looked at Luna, and only then did the alicorn's eyes widen. This pony was a lot younger than she had initially thought.

"If you don't mind….would you be okay if thou joined me in the sky?" no response so Luna had to hope she understood her.

Judging by the scream she did not.

Luna had only lifted her a centimeter off the ground with magic but the filly was acting like she was dangling over the castle's roof. With her being unable to understand her Luna figured her best bet was to show her she meant no harm so she waited tell the child had calmed down before slowly going higher, stopping at screams.

The process repeated for a while before they were high enough for Luna to move forward and scan the ground below. She kept the foal close, under her wing where she could feel the filly hiding her head in the blue fur. She certainly was a shy one…

She paused and squinted, was that..fire in the distance? She slowly landed in the bushes beside the clearing.

"Stay here..okay?" she put the filly in the bushes and slowly walked out. There was the small ruins of a shack, still in flames. Outside the door were two bodies..bat ponies, killed by pitchforks. She took a few steps back and looked around, preparing for a fight but none came, the aggressors had ran off. She hissed in frustration. These innocent ponies were killed, either they had put their child in some sort of escape boat or she fled into the river herself and got washed away...either way there was no home for her to return too…

She headed back to the foal and laid down, raising a wing for the filly to rest under. It took a bit of coaxing but soon she was snuggled up against her side. She would likely need to take her to an orphanage during the day and hope for the best. But that could wait, for now she needed comfort.

"You'll need a name…" She had no means of finding out so she would need to think of a new one. She looked at the child at her side and paused. The cool breeze made pink strands of mane flutter in the wind….flutter… "How about fluttershy?' the filly looked up and blinked but said nothing else. Luna smiled and levitated the filly.

"yes...Fluttershy will do nicely."


	2. Be Prepared

Luna yawned, using one of her front hooves to wipe her tired eyes, it was midday and she was not used to being up at this time. Beside her, on the princess's bed, was a tiny yellow sleeping foal curled up by the pillow. Fluttershy had taken a while to sleep due to being in a state of fear but eventually the exhaustion from her rough night swept in and let the filly rest much to Luna's delight. She had considered going onto Fluttershy's dreams but she seemed to be having a good one and Luna was certain the filly wouldn't want her snooping around in her memories.

She stepped off the bed and onto the marbled floor, arching her back and stretching out her front legs until satisfied, then repeating the same with her back legs and spreading her wings. Once she was sure every muscle had been stretched she turned and used magic to pull the blanket over Fluttershy who, still asleep, instinctively snuggled into it. This earning a soft smile from the princess.

She made sure the door was locked before heading towards her balcony. She saw no need to alert her sister or any of the castle workers that she was heading out, they wouldn't notice she was gone so there would be no point, no...She locked the door incase the little filly wanted to explore..she doubted it due to her timid nature but better safe than sorry.

She paused and looked down towards the direction of the castle entrance where she could see all sorts and manners of ponies entering and exiting the castle for some foolish thing or another.

'Oh Celestia, my neighbour is trying to say he owns part of MY land. Please banish him to the salt mines.'

'Oh Celestia, I painted a painting of you, may I become a lord?'

'Oh Celestiaaaaa my shoe is too tight! Can you perhaps make it a bit less so?'

She found herself grinding her teeth and had to shake her head clear. No...She would have all the time in the world to gripe about Celestia and her...their... subjects later, for now she had an orphan foal to take care of. Spreading her wings she took to the sky to head to Canterlot to talk things over with the head pony of the Orphanage. Her shadow passing over the ground below as Luna darted over, around, and through clouds.

If there was one thing she had one Celestia, it was the fact her lack of business meant more time for idle activities such as flying. Luna was pretty sure she could beat her sister in a flying contest any day! The thought of being superior at something over Celestia caused a small smile to grace her muzzle.

The wind in her hair and the sound of it rushing by allowed the princess to relax enough to think. What would happen once she had dropped off Fluttershy? Her wings started to slow down their beating.

That was the question wasn't it? If there were ponies who would be willing to kill over one's wings then surely there must be an even larger amount willing to harm or downright tease Fluttershy for someone she couldn't even control!

She paused and hovered in one spot, her wings giving the occasional flap to make sure she stayed in the air. She could be looking at the very last batpony in existence, one of the only species that enjoyed her night and not use its blanket of darkness as a means to do horrible things. Her mind was made.

Now one could argue that a princess had no time to take care of a foal, that they had royal duties to attend to and a young pony would just be a hassle. Luna would bring up the fact she has more than enough time to spare and who do they think they are telling her what she can and cannot do!?

She adjusted her flight course, no more was she going towards the orphanage… Instead she was heading to the nearest toy and book shop! Any filly she was to raise would be properly entertained for all the fun times!

'Oh! P-Princess! What… what brings us the honour of your visit?!" A small unicorn stallion stammered as the tall alicorn walked into his shop. Her eyes gazing over the many things on display before looking at the cream coloured horse in front of her. He had dark blue hair and tail with a cutie mark of a yoyo.

"We come here in search of the finest of educational toys that are fun yet make the brain think and form connections!" She paused and tilted her head in slight confusion as the stallion rubbed his ears. Was he not used to the royal canterlot voice?

"T-Toys? For uh… I didn't think you were inte- Oh…. unless…" His eyes widened and Luna took a second before blushing when it came to her what he thought she was.

'No foal grows inside me! I… am doing research." She didn't want the public to be aware of the batpony until she had things under control. She had to be ready to stop any assassination attempts or ponies trying to use Fluttershy to gain favours. "Research on toys and how a ponys brain is affected by them."

"Right… well you see it all depends on the foal!" He perked up slightly, enjoying the topic. "Some foals need toys that are hard and even harder to break while others like something soft and they can cuddle with it."

Luna thought back to the shy timid thing and gave a nod.

'Something of the soft sort will do us nicely!"

"Well lets see… Plushies would work best for that sort of thing. I actually just finished making one!" He turned around and used his magic to open a chest and soon a small soft looking plush white rabbit floated out, covered in a light blue magic. He turned around and let out a neigh of surprise as Luna was right in his face, her eyes turned towards the plushie. Her horn glowed as she slowly used her own magic to grab the thing, stepping back to give the pony some room. It looked soft and safe… part of her already knew Fluttershy would adore the thing. Price was no worry and it would do some good to contribute to the economy. After looking at it very, very, very closely for five minutes she put it on the counter.

"We'll buy it. Now what else do you have?"

Two hours later, many bits lost, and a very heavy saddlebag Luna was back in the air. Powerful wings pushing her forward as she started to head home. She stayed out longer than she would have wished but she was more than pleased with her purchases. Books, plushies, and all things any foal would adore having! Her heart started to beat slightly faster than normal at the thought of gifting them. To make somepony happy and to be acknowledged by them! Could it really be so?

Hooves clicked against granite as she landed on the balcony, levitating her saddlebag to rest on the blankets.

"Fluttershy? Does thou walk among the wake?" Luna's ears perked as she tried to pick up any noise. She took slow steps into the room. "Where are you…?" She lifted the blankets, checked under the bed. Nothing. She gave a small snort and looked around, tapping her right front hoof as she stood there thinking. If she were a bat-pony where would she go?

She could have sworn a candle appeared above her head.

Silently heading over to the closet, she used her magic to oh so carefully open the door and there Fluttershy was. A small fluffy yellow upside down foal, using her tail to keep herself from falling. Her delicate wings wrapped around her nice and snug. The sight was adorable and Luna had to cover her mouth with a wing to stop herself from making even the most quietest of 'awws' for fear of waking Fluttershy. Instead she headed towards her bag and started to unpack her purchases, setting them down nice and carefully on the bed.

"Lets see…. Toys check… what else does a growing pony need…? Food!" Her horn gave a faint glow as she used her magic to ring a bell. Now it was just a waiting game. It would take roughly 15 seconds for someone to respond to her compared to the 10 it took if it was Celestia ringing the bell….

Not like she kept track of that stuff.

"Yes Princess Luna? What can I get you?" a maid poked her head in through the door.

"A healthy meal!" She paused. "With apples!"

'Will…. Will that be all?"

"That shall do us good! You are dismissed!"

Luna's ears perked as she heard a small whimper and in a voice so soft she could almost swear it was the sound of the breeze.

'W-Where am I?"


End file.
